Hero trio known as evil
by Bat-dove
Summary: The Lords have messed up their world. So a young trio decide that they are going to try and free their world. But to do that they need to get stronger. So they decide to get some advice and training from anyone they can. Even their demensional others.
1. Chapter 1

We stand alone. We stand united. We three brothers. The lost and the sad. The smart. The fast. The talented. We are the last of the rogues. Born from their lack of acceptance. The Lords made us. And we will not stay silent. We will leave. We aren't ready yet. But we will come back. We will free the world from tyranny that we call Lords.

I know it hurts to leave. But nothing we do right now is strong enough. Flash carry us to be stronger. For now we leave the stage we have played on our entire lives. Now, we enter a whole new theatre.

"Think we'll come back alright?" asked a voice. Male. Eighteen maybe.

"Without a doubt in my mind," said another who sounded a bit older. His voice more suave and smooth.

"Let's go," said a more stern and cold voice. A bright light appeared before them. Three bodies dressed in a bizarre fashion stepped inside. After the last one stepped in…

"NO!" cried a voice. A body ran to the light that vanished as the last person stepped through. The man that had cried out held a look of anger on his face. But he was no ordinary man. He was Batman. He scowled. So close. He had to get them back.

-.-

Central City

It was a calm night. No rogue had decided to pull a crime that night. But that was going to change. Piper was making his way back home when something bright blinded him. He jumped back in surprise landing on his butt. He at first thought it was one of Trickster's gags. But when the light faded he saw _three _people standing there. And one of them, was him. Well almost. His outfit was a lot darker than his, hair was also just a bit shorter and he had a mask over his eyes. He looked up with wide eyes.

"Crap!" he saw himself say. He was paralyzed with shock. The other two looked at him. One of them was Trickster. But there was something off. Instead of his bright usual costume, it was red and gold, ripped in various places like he had been in a fight with Catwoman. He had just been in a fight. That much was obvious. It was unbelievable.

He was going to yell for some help from any other nearby rogue when a gloved hand went over his mouth. He didn't even see it coming. Green eyes met his and glared. The person keeping him quiet was wearing a black spandex uniform. Similar to Flash's. But this person had a fiery red mane coming from his head. And dark purplish blue lightning bolts on his uniform. One on each shoulder. One across his chest like the Flash, and one on each side of his ribs.

"We won't hurt you," he said in a cool and calm voice. Funny, he sounded like a cold Flash, "But we need you to keep quiet."

He removed the glove from his mouth. Hartley looked at him carefully.

"Who are you?" he asked. The one in front of him gave a sheepish smile.

"We are the Central Rogues," he said calmly, "Hartley Hathaway."

He blinked in confusion.

"I think you broke him," said the golden Trickster. The black Flash shrugged and picked him up.

"We don't have time for this."

"My house isn't too far from here," said Piper's doppelganger.

"Then we'll go there," said the Black Flash.

**Confusing? I'm sure it is. Please review if you wish for me to continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hartley sat in silence as the three strange guys walked around his apartment like they had lived there their entire lives.

"This is a lot nicer than ours," the harlequin said happily.

"Yeah," muttered his look-a-like.

"We didn't come here for decorating ideas," said the Black Flash. Hartley gazed up at him. He was obviously the leader. He was swift and the most serious. His green eyes were cold and slanted. He was an evil Flash if there were ever one.

"Aw. Okay," said the harlequin.

"You knew why we came here James," moaned his doppelganger. Hartley finally felt the need to know.

"Who are you? All of you?" he asked. The Black Flash looked at him. His eyes narrowed.

"It doesn't concern you Hathaway."

The doppelganger looked at Hartley sympathetically.

"We aren't staying too long," he said.

"But you're in my house now. So I think it does concern me," he meekly stated.

"Even the truth won't give you any answers," the harlequin said almost in a somber tone. He gave a quick smile though as if to reassure Hartley.

"Found it," said the Black Flash. He held up a newspaper. One that mentioned the hero of Central. Flash.

"That's Flash? He looks… different," said the doppelganger looking at it closer. Black Flash frowned.

"It's our only lead. He's the only one," he nodded his head toward Hartley, "Thanks. Let's go."

The three walked out leaving a very confused Hartley Hathaway. Hartley picked up his phone and punched in a number he had long since memorized but never thought he'd use.

"Cold? You know if any villain has been cloning lately?"

-.-

"That wasn't very nice Bolt," said the Harlequin.

"Yeah. If that were me I would be insulted," said the doppelganger. The Black Flash sighed.

"Sorry. But this isn't our dimension. I don't know who to trust here other than you two."

"Kay Bolt. But he was there Hartley," the harlequin said, "Where will we stay if not with him?"

Bolt stopped and sighed.

"I have some money. We will stay at a hotel tonight. Hopefully we shall find trainers soon. You two seem eager."

"And you aren't?" asked the doppelganger raising a brow.

"Well… I don't exactly want to run into Flash. I don't think I could exactly handle the pain."

"Uncle Barry," whispered the Harlequin. The doppelganger put his hand on this shoulder.

"It's alright James," said the doppelganger.

"Hartley, James. This is going to be one hell of a ride," said Bolt.

"We knew that before coming here," said James.

"Yeah and there is no turning back. Otherwise we'd be locked away with the other rogues of Central," added Hartley.

"Yeah. Still insane though."

"What? The fact that the Central Rogues are now dimension travelers too?"

"That. And a few other things," Bolt said looking at the paper in his hand. He didn't want to know why he didn't exist. Looking at the paper. Seeing Flash stand tall and proud. A brunette by his side. Impulse. There was no Kid Flash. There was no him. Was his existence what killed Flash? His eyes grew cold. When one dies it means death misses another. Him living. Perhaps he was the one who killed him. By living.

"Walls. Uncle Barry would have wanted us to live. Live and take down the Lords and the tyranny they have brought," Hartley said.

He would have wanted it. He always thought everyone deserved freedom. He made that clear when he adopted James and Hartley. Both who were close to becoming criminals. They could've lost their freedom in jail if they had become villains. Uncle Barry adopted them. But James and Hartley had taken to calling him Uncle Barry. Just like Wally had before them.

"Yeah. We're doing this for Uncle Bar," he said slipping his mask off his face. A shock of red hair fell around his face, "But we still need to rest for the night. Otherwise we'll be useless."

"But I'm not tired!" yawned James as his eyes began to fall. Hartley rolled his eyes.

"Hotels have television James. Don't you want to see what's on TV that isn't controlled by the Lords and their "standards"," he asked. James eyes widened at the prospect of enjoyable television.

"Television! I want to go to a hotel!" he said excitedly. Bolt grabbed his collar.

"We need to look like civilians first and foremost. We don't need to attract too much attention," he said. Hartley sighed and pulled off his costume. Under it was a simple white T-shirt and a pair of grey sweat pants. James took his out fit off to reveal a hoodie and a pair of jeans. He folded his costume up making Bolt and Hartley laugh.

"I didn't know you could fold your costume into a bag," laughed Hartley. And somehow, it looked like a bright red and gold backpack. James smiled.

"Always another trick up my sleeve," he said with his ever growing grin, "and why aren't you changing Bolt?"

"I'm wearing spandex and have no bag."

Silence filled the air.

"You really have no clothes," Hartley said in disbelief.

"I have Spandex and that's it."

"So your underwear…," James began.

"I have underwear," he cut in. James looked at Hartley.

"You owe me ten bucks."

Bolt's face paled.

"What?" he questioned.

"James bet that you wore spandex underpants. I thought you didn't," said Hartley handing over the money to a very happy James. Bolt sighed and rubbed his temples. Of course.

"Really? You guys are eighteen and you are betting on what kind of underpants I wear?"

"Uh… yeah. We can't be sticks in the mud like other people we know," said James simply averting his eyes.

"I am not a stick in the mud."

"Sure you aren't Wally. Sure you aren't. So hotel?"

**I am strange. Do not question my stupidity. But review!**


End file.
